marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost Giants
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = Malekith, Dark Council, Jotunheim, Formerly Loki | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jotunheim, formerly Niffleheim | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = 20' to 30' | AvgWeight = | Eyes = 2 | Hair = | Skin = Grey | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = The giants are basically humanoid in appearance and color, although they tend toward the Neanderthal-like in body an bone structure. | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = Jotunheim | PlaceOfBirth = Niffleheim | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = (First appearance of Loki during the Golden Age) (First appearance of Loki during the Silver Age) | Overview = Of all the races of giants, the foremost enemies of the Asgardians were the Frost Giants. They were once ruled by Laufey until he was slain by Odin. His replacement was Urgard-Loki who ruled Jotunheim, until his return. The direct descendants of the first giant, Ymir, the Frost giants live in the area of Jotunheim whose climate resembled that of Earth's polar regions. Temperatures in this area never rise above the freezing point of water. The frost giants can exist comfortably at frigid temperatures but are highly vulnerable to heat. Although they can withstand the normal temperatures to be found in Asgard and in the temperate regions of Midgard, intense heat causes them to shrink in size rapidly, as if they were melting. Long exposure to cold will eventually cause them to grow back to their previous size. The Frost Giants' powers are strongest in their own realm of Jotunheim, presumably due at least in part to the frigid climate of much of the realm. | HistoryText = Origin ... Ancient days Odin, the King of Asgard, marched his forces into Jotunheim to battle Laufey and the Giants. Odin faced down and defeated Laufey, then adopted Laufey's son Loki as his own son. Earlier Eras of Ragnarök Era of the First Ragnarök The dwarves, annoyed with Asgard's lack of leadership, created "Thor", a dwarf raised to resemble Thor. He was sent out and killed various people including Frost Giants. He was eventually slain by the Thunder God. Hyborian Age The Frost Giants seemingly existed on Midgard during the Hyborian Age, where Ymir was worshiped by the Aesir and Vanir of Nordheim, their lord of storm and war, chief of all gods, who lived in Valhalla, a snowy, shadowy domain and home of the warriors fallen in battle. Frost Giants were known to live in Valhal. Hanar of Valhal and Ilse, Princess of the Great Hall of the Frost Giant, already roamed Earth before the Fall of Valhal. Fall of Valhal and the Night of Long Spears At some point, the Fall of Valhal and the Night of Long Spears caused the apparent end of the Frost Giants. Age of Conan During the Age of Conan, though it was believed that the Frost Giants had been "dust and legends" since the Fall of Valhal and the Night of Long Spears, Frost Giants still lived in the Hyborian world. Somewhere in Nordheim, Atali was allegedly the first-born daughter of Ymir, and a demi-goddess herself. She lured men to be slain by her two brothers in order to give their hearts to their father. Old Gorm allegedly witnessed her. Years later, She tried to lure Conan to her brothers, but Conan killed them, then pursued Atali, who managed to escape and called her father for help. It remains unclear if Atali was the daughter to the well-known Asgardian Ice Giant Ymir, or of another deity mistaken for or usurping his role. World War II Jack Frost of the Liberty Legion battled with Alies during World War II. His past was a mystery, even to Jack Frost himself. So far as he can recall he has always lived in the arctic. When he encountered Thor in the modern era, Thor told Jack Frost a tale about a Frost Giant who was drawfish in size by giant standards that fled Asgard to live on Midgard. The Nazis awoke a sleeping Frost Giant when they were searching for the Hammer of Skirn. Modern Age Karnilla, the Norn Queen The Frost Giants attacked Nornheim, and kidnapped Queen Karnilla. Balder the Brave and Agnar went rescue her. Balder snuck his way into the castle of Utgard-Loki. But he was caught and forced to fight Hagen, who was armed with the Laevateinn. Bellos of the Bold Eye Bellos of the Bold Eye was a Frost Giant wizard who killed seven Frost Giant children and drained their blood to bring about the "final cycle of the Endless Circle" of Ragnarok. He was killed by a Frost Giant's spear even as he threw the sack of blood into the Crack of Doom, thus reviving Ymir. Thermal Man Odin summoned Thor to fight an invasion of Frost Giants, but Thor ignored this to help Midgard. The Thermal Man from Midgard was sent to fight the Frost Giants and send them back to Jotunheim. Ragnarok and restoration Thor went to the Three Norns and destroyed the Loom of the Fates, thus cutting off Those Who Sit Above in Shadow, possibly destroying them. This also destroyed Yggdrasil and ended all lives of those who dwelt in Asgard and all the other Nine Worlds including Jotunheim, except for Midgard. ... Slaughtering Hrimhari's Pack Frost Giants killed Hrimhari's pack, during the fall of Asgard, but he was reborn on Midgard. When united with Wolfsbane they were attacked by three of the Frost Giants who slaughtered Hrimhari's pack. At first they fled, but then Hrimhari and Wolfsbane decided they could no longer run and turn to face their attackers. After narrowly defeating the Frost Giants, the seemingly uninjured Rahne fainted due to unknown causes. S.H.I.E.L.D. search for Uru Dr. Bruce Banner working for S.H.I.E.L.D. built a portal to Jotunheim in search of the Asgardian metal Uru, but due to the unstable nature of the portal they ends up in the past. They are greated by Thor from the past who helped them when they were attacked by Frost Giants. But during the fight Banner became the Hulk and was able somehow pick Mjolnir. But in truth it was just Thor summoning it back and brought the Hulk along for the ride. When the team try to escape back to Earth through the portal they are attacked by the Frost Giants. Who try to squeeze through the portal to Earth. They are forced to close it trapping the team on Jotunheim. Trapped in the alien world the team wait for the portal to open again, when it does they are attacked by Frost Giants. S.H.I.E.L.D. fought back the invading forces and with the help of Thor they are returned home. Road to the War of the Realms Svartalfheim Civil War The League of Realms confronted Malekith the Accursed in Jotunheim, in the Mountain Giants' lands. During the battle, the League in Frost Giant territory. Having gone to the Frost Giants for help, Malekith was out of reach of the League of Realms despite being only a few feet away. Despite's Thor's rage, the League stood down rather than risk war with Jotunheim at the moment. Resurrecting Laufey After Roxxon, an energy company led by Dario Agger from Midgard, traveled to Jotunheim to retrieve the skull of Laufey, Malekith traveled to Utgardhall to meet with Skrymir, leader of the Frost Giants. The two brokered a deal between their realms. Malekith informed Skyrmir about Laufey's Skull, and the Frost Giants sent a group of warriors to assist Malekith in retrieving the skull. With Laufey's skull recovered, they began the magical process to resurrect their king. War of the Realms Loki traveled through Jotunheim with is newly resurrected father to Bloodcycle Canyon. The two argued throughout the journey, Laufey challenged his son to travel through the canyon and survive and he would support him joining the Dark Council. Loki completes the challlenge using only his words causing the Frost Giants to kill themselves. Allowing Loki onto the Dark Council. Alternate Realities What If Thor was the Herald of Galactus? (Earth-717) When Loki took possession of power in Asgard to the death of Odin, he used the Frost Giants as his allies to control the Asgardians that led to the downfall of the realm. Asgard with Loki and the Frost Giants was finally devoured by Galactus immediately after the Asgardian were persuaded by Thor to move on Midgard. Avengers Next (Earth-982) ... Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) ... Mangaverse (Earth-2301) The Godzilla-sized Hulk traveled the mythical realm of the Norse Cosmological Zone to see this realm's pristine moon. On the way Hulk fought and quickly defeated a troop of Frost Giants. Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) On Earth-8096; long ago the Dark Elves sent Surtur to their realm where he was defeated by Odin. They then sent glaciers over to Svartalfheim and destroyed all life there. The Sword of Surtur was lost there but found by Thor, Loki and the Warriors Three. They used to kill two Frost Giants which sparked a war. Thor eventually stopped the war by giving back the sword. Frost Giants would regularly attack Asgard, but were always beaten back by the Asgardians in an endless cycle. During World War II the Red Skull summoned Asgardian creatures to Earth and began summoning a Frost Giant, but was stopped by Captain America and Bucky. Loki later convinced them that the Asgardians will attack them causing the Frost Giants to attack Asgard when Odin is on the verge of his Odinsleep. Thor defeated them all. Amora, the Enchantress sent the Hulk to Jotunheim during the attack on the Avengers Mansion. When Baron Zemo used the Norn Stones; Ant-Man and Wasp were transported to Jotunheim. .He fought the Frost Giants with an Axe, while Wasp was unconscious. He nearly won until Ymir had opened the Casket of Ancient Winters on him causing him to freeze. Before Ymir could strike Lady Sif and her Valkyries swooped in and rescued them. The Frost Giants helped Loki battle the Avengers and the combined forces of the Nine Realms. Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (Earth-8107) Iceman was rescued in Jotunheim by Zerona, a Frost Giant who has fallen in love with him. Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) (Earth-9411) ... Marvel's Avengers Assemble (Earth-12041) A Frost Giant attacked a museum and Spider-Man and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees fight it until Thor defeated it. When they go to Asgard, they find out that the Frost Giants and Loki have taken over. Using the weapons forged by Eitri, Spider-Man's team and Thor managed to defeat the Frost Giants. A group of Frost Giants teamed up with Ulik and his Rock Trolls. They were summoned by Loki to be part of Doctor Octopus's experiment with the Venom Symbiote. They go on a rampage trhoughout New York until they are defeated by the Avengers, Spider-Man and his team. Laufey led the Frost Giants in a plot to take over the Nine Worlds. But they are stopped by the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Thor when they tried to release Ymir. Thor then fired his lightning which shattered Ymir as Laufey retreated back to Jotunheim. Leader back in time to the Viking Age and changes history becoming the All-Father, using his new powers he creates an army of gamma-powered Frost Giants. Thor and Zarda battled Frost Giants in Jotunheim. Jolnir is the son of a Light Elf mother and a Frost Giant father.On Midgard he is known as Santa Claus. ... Marvel's Avengers Assemble (Earth-12131) The Frost Giants are featured villains in the game. Marvel Adventures (Earth-20051) Tricked by Loki, Bragmir clashed with Thor, but when the God of Thunder was attacked by the Fire Demon Raskk, Bragmir allied with Thor to defeat the demon. During the fight Bragmir was severely wounded, and when Thor after defeating Rassk brought Bragmir back to his land in Jotunheim, he told Bragmir's father and the other Frost Giants that Bragmir was a hero, giving him the credit for the defeat of Raskk. What If? Thor (Earth-22260) In Earth-22260, the Frost Giants won their war with the Asgardians. In this reality, Laufey defeated Odin and continued to rule Jotunheim. Loki grew up in his native land alongside his adopted brother, Thor. After Laufey's death, Thor succeded him as the King of the Frost Giants. What If? Age of Ultron (Earth-23223) ... Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (Earth-91119) The Frost Giants were sent to fight Thor. The Frost Giants are featured villains in the Online Game. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) The Jotuns of this reality are a blue-skinned race with red eyes that stand at about 10' in height. As with their Earth-616 counterparts they have a profound tolerance for cold. They have also demonstrated the ability to spontaneously shape crude objects from ice, a talent often employed to create rudimentary crushing, or impaling weapons. This race was once a war-faring race, under the leadership of Laufey, that led numerous attacks on the people of Earth until the Asgardians opposed them. They were eventually forced back to Jotunheim and defeated there. Odin granted them mercy however, and confiscated the source of their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters. He also took with him the abandoned Jotun baby Loki, who grew up as a son to Odin. In the centuries that followed, Loki found out the truth of his parentage and tricked Laufey into assassinating Odin. Laufey was double-crossed and killed as part of a plan to curry favor with Odin, whereupon Loki attempted to annihilate the Jotuns by destroying their realm. This plan was foiled by the intervention of Loki's brother, Thor and while many Jotuns were killed in the incident, the race as a whole was spared. What If? (Earth-841047) Loki instead of Thor received Mjolnir and battled Frost Giants in Jotunheim. Marvel Heroes (video game) (Earth-TRN258) The Frost Giants are featured villains in game. | Habitat = Jotunheim, the home of the frost giants, is an extremely cold and desolate place. | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = At least some frost giants have the power to create magical illusions. Utgard-Loki is a master of the sorcery of the frost giants. His powers to create illusions are greater than those of other known frost giants. He can cause the weather of Jotunheim to grow even more frigid. He once transformed Karnilla the Norn Queen into a bird. Utgard-Loki first encountered the Asgardian gods Thor and Loki many centuries ago when the two gods came to his castle. Utgard-Loki demanded that they perform a series of what appeared to be simple feats, which in actuality proved immensely difficult. Using his magical powers of illusion, Utgard-Loki had disguised the objects of the feats that he had Thor and Loki to perform. Hence, in lifting appeared to be a cat's paw, Thor actually was lifting the immense bulk of Jormungand, the Midgard Serpent. Thor and Loki fared impressively in coping with these challenges, despite Utgard-Loki's deceptions. | Abilities = With some exceptions, like the swordsman Hagen, giants are not highly skilled in the arts of combat, but their sheer size and strength make them formidable opponents even for the Asgardian gods. | AvgStrength = Giants possess superhuman strength and resistance to physical injury. (The flesh and bone of the giants of Jotunheim are about three times denser than similar human tissue, contributing to their superhuman strength and weight.) They are extremely long-lived, but their life spans are not as long as those of the Asgardian gods, who have been able to extend their lives through consumption of the enchanted apples of Idunn. | Weaknesses = Heat: When exposed to extreme heat frost giants will start to shrink in size but if they return to the cold climate of Jotunheim they will eventually grow back to their normal size. | GovernmentType = Tribal | TechnologyLevel = Giants tend to lead a simple existence as hunters and gatherers. | CulturalTraits = They have a warlike culture, and their envy of the Asgardians has caused them to go to war with Asgard repeatedly over the millennia. | Representatives = See List of Frost Giants Loki, Laufey, Farbauti, Ilse, Hanar Allegedly Atali and her brothers | Notes = * Frost Giants and Ice Giants are very, very often confused by writers and artists in comics, but are extremely easy to tell apart. The confusion and interchangeability of the two terms are seemingly due to the close relations in the evolution from the Ice Giants to the Frost ones. ** Frost Giants are also sometimes confused with Storm Giants. Loki himself is sometimes stated to be a Storm Giant. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Giants of Jotunheim Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Sub-Zero Races Category:Frost Giants Category:Hyborian Age Races Category:Jotunheim Races